N7: Blue Suns Base
The planet Sanctum (Decoris system, Sigurd's Cradle) has been pinpointed as the source of a Blue Suns operation using false distress signals to lure ships into range to be attacked and captured by the Blue Suns. Shutting down the distress beacon would deliver a blow to the Blue Suns operations in the area. Acquisition Upon completion of N7: MSV Strontium Mule, Commander Shepard receives this e-mail from Cerberus Command: Sanctum, Decoris system, Sigurd's Cradle. We've uploaded coordinates to the galaxy map.}} When initially scanning the planet, the following audio is heard on a repeating loop: On scanning Sanctum, the following text is displayed: Preparation The final fight of this assignment can be quite challenging, especially at the higher difficulty levels, as you will be facing two YMIR Mechs simultaneously, followed by a further wave of Blue Suns. As such, you may wish to save this assignment until you have reached a fairly high level with fully upgraded powers and weapons. The AI Hacking power is strongly recommended for this assignment, as you will be able to make the two YMIR's fight each other, making it much less likely they will be able to corner you. Beyond that, you will want to consider powers and squadmates that help against shields and armor, as well as squadmates who are tough enough to stand up to a lot of damage. It's also worth considering what heavy weapon to bring, as this is one of the assignments worth expending ammo on. The Arc Projector with its wide area of effect and stun effect may be the most appropriate. Walkthrough The Normandy flies through the atmosphere dropping the shuttle. As the shuttle lands, a Blue Suns merc, who is keeping watch, sees this and runs back inside the facility. Once you have control, find cover quickly as the Suns will be quick to respond. There will be two waves of enemies both consisting of Blue Suns Troopers and a Blue Suns Heavy. Stay in cover as the Heavies will stay back, firing their missile launchers, while the Troopers cover the distance and attempt to flank you. Once the first wave falls the second will be quick on their heels, however if you take too long, then the second wave may come out anyway. The second wave has a few more Troopers and another Heavy. Follow the same tactics as the first wave, keep in cover and pop them while they have their heads out, and you should be fine. Once they are all down, head towards the door, grabbing the crate of iridium along the way. Once you reach the door enter the facility. You can rush towards the doors after the first wave of enemies appears and shoot them from there. By being near the doors you will prevent the second wave of enemies from spawning. Ordering a squadmate to take position near the doors or spawning a Combat Drone in that area also helps. Alternatively, you can just ignore the enemies and hit the door switch - in such a way you will also be successfully ported inside. As you enter, a computer voice tells you that the facility is closed due to worker’s safety concerns. However there is a bigger problem, the Blue Suns are on the floor below and aren’t very happy to see you apparently. You have the height, but the Suns have a whole gang of Troopers lead by a Blue Suns Commander. The commander will have all three forms of protection, no matter the difficulty, and so may be difficult to take out early. The Troopers will try and climb the ramps to get to you and your squad, so keeping them on the highest level is probably a good idea, while you may have a limited firing arc, you have more protection. Once you whittle down the enemy a bit, then head down to the first landing and finish them off. Stay away from the couches in the center of the first landing as the Suns can trap you in there and shoot you like fish in a barrel. Once all the suns are down, head down the ramps and into the room on the right. In the room is a wall safe (1875 credits), and a datapad where a worker was apparently fired and will be traveling to Omega, because the Blue Suns are hiring people to take out a vigilante. Once you are done in the side room head back out to the entrance room and on the opposite wall there will be a reason why the facility was closed. Apparently someone, Phillips, expanded the north mining tunnels into the mess hall, so the facility had to be shut down. Head into the mess hall and take cover as the Suns will come out of that “brilliant” expansion. They will storm into the hall, but since you are in cover, they will be much harder to hit. There will be only Troopers to contend with this time, so make sure to put them down quickly. Once they are down, head into the tunnels, don’t worry about enemies for this part as there are none. When you enter the tunnels, you see the drill, and to your left is another crate of iridium, grab it and keep moving. When you reach the large cavern, there is more iridium off to your left and directly ahead of you. Grab all three crates and then access the datapad and grab the power cells near the door, you will need them. Save your game before heading into the next room, otherwise you might regret it. The following fight is difficult, and probably the hardest in the various assignments. You will be facing Troopers, Captain Narom and two YMIR Mechs. Head through the door and you are treated to a short cutscene where Narom comes over the PA and the YMIRs activate. GET INTO COVER ASAP. The best long-term cover is to the left of the room, directly across the door from which you entered and up on a raised platform containing a single air car. The path-way there is blocked by a destroyable crate, but a quick melee will get you in. There is a med-kit on the floor, a respawning ammo clip, and cover on all sides. Command your squad to focus fire on one YMIR, and when its shields and armor are depleted spam AI Hacking. While your new ally turns on his counter-part, give him a hand. Repeat this process until your confused YMIR is destroyed. By the time this happens, the other mech should have much less of its armor plating remaining. As you are well covered, make short work of him. While you are taking down the mechs, you have no need to worry about any other enemies, as the Suns won’t even make an appearance until the YMIRs are down, but once the last YMIR explodes be prepared for a Blue Suns squadron to come swarming into your room. Chip away at them as they scramble for cover, eventually making their way across from you to the right side of the room. The Troopers are easier to deal with but they will try to flank and so will Narom, so watch your back and your flanks as you use anything to take them out. It is actually a better idea to focus on the Troopers first, because the danger here comes more from flanking and combined firepower than from any individual enemy. While Narom may be armed with the M-76 Revenant the Troopers are the bigger threat because there are more of them, and they will tend to flank more than Narom. Once the Troopers are down, focus on Narom and he should be easy to take down without all of his lackeys. When you have finished with them, and before heading into the center room on the opposite side of the hangar, off to the left side on one of the fighter pads is a med-kit. Grab it and then move to the room on the left side as it has a wall safe that you will be unable to access after you destroy the transmitter. The room on the right has a computer with some emails on how this operation got set up, so investigate if you want to. When you are ready bypass the center door and then access the console inside to overload the transmitter. You are treated to a cutscene where Shepard orders the squad out, then rigs the overload, running out the room and vaulting the railing just as the transmitter explodes. Datapads Interrogation Logs Authorization: Captain Narom Enemies *Blue Suns Commander *Blue Suns Heavy *Blue Suns Trooper *Captain Narom *YMIR Mech Mission Summary Deactivated distress beacon at Brunfeld Mining Facility. Eliminated Blue Suns resistance. *Experience reward: 125 (156) *Credits: 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 *Minerals: **Iridium: 2,000 Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Anomaly